


Silk

by pomegranaet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, loki/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranaet/pseuds/pomegranaet
Summary: Loki proposes using a blindfold in the bedroom and things don't go as planned
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Silk

“Are you listening, pet?”

You looked up at Loki who in return looked down on you with a glimmer of lust in his gaze. 

“I asked if you would like to try it.”

You looked down at the god’s hands that ever so delicately held a thin green piece of silk. Loki had proposed the idea of blindfolding many times and you were never quite sure how you would react to it. You were still quite unsure, but looking up again seeing the slight gleam of hope and trust in Loki’s eyes made you think otherwise.

You nodded, he smiled, and you continued. He ever-so-carefully placed the silk over your eyes and tied it together at the back of your head. It was dark, no doubt. While it also filled you with a sense of strange arousal it also made you feel… uneasy? You went on nonetheless.

His lips ghosted over yours for a moment before connecting them with a force that could only be described as one that was soft, yet still emphasized the power he held over you. 

That was when the feeling of his lips danced away from your mouth to the skin of your neck, delicately then slowly getting more and more heated as it went on. You felt hands creep around your waist, and move down your body. You felt the subtle scratches and bites that normally would feel pleasurable, but the addition of temporary blindness made you feel more disquiet than anything else.

“L-Loki I-“

“Mm already praising me and I’ve hardly even touched you yet.” he growled

His fingers danced slowly down further, you felt your breath hitch. It surely was a different feeling, not knowing what was going to happen. Every sense was heightened.

“At a loss for words now, hm? No witty remarks tonight?”

“Loki-“

You could almost hear his smirk as his lips started moving down your body along with the rest of him, kissing and nibbling further and future.

Your breathing quickened, and the panic started to set in. You didn’t know what it was but all of the sudden you-

“red-RED!”

Loki immediately stopped and you sat up. You felt the soft silk fall from your face and sat in front of you was the face of none other than a concerned Loki.

“I apologize, I-“ his eyes scanned yours, you looked fearful. Had he hurt you? Did you fear him? Had he gone to far? 

“Are you alright?” 

“Loki, its okay I-“

Before you could finish your sentence Loki had pulled you to his chest and held you there, softly running his hand through your hair as if the smallest movement would break you.

“I am terribly sorry for hurting you, for making you feel fear, that should not have happened. I should have listened more, paid closer attention to your body language, I-“ he took a deep breath and pulled away, looking into your eyes, “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“No, darling no. You didn’t hurt me I-“ You placed a hand on his cheek and let him lean into it, “I just felt, I don’t know; uneasy? If that’s even the right word. I wanted to enjoy it, I tried for you. I’m sorry.”

“No pleasure of mine is worth receiving if you are not feeling the same as I. I would never do anything to hurt you, and anything that causes you the most minuscule amount of harm will be put to an end immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes, you just seemed so-I don’t know. Excited? I really tried to enjoy it, not saying that I didn’t at some points but-”

“And that is part of trying new things, my sweet. We get to find out what works and what does not.” He placed his thumb and index finger on your chin and held you there, maintaining eye contact, “It is important to me that you are comfortable with what we are doing. As I’ve said before, I will not continue with something even if it means sacrificing my own pleasures to do so.”

You nodded and Loki pulled you in for a soft kiss. He laid back on the bed and got under the covers, opening them up asking if you would like to get under as well. You happily obliged, crawling under and resting you head on his chest while he tucked the blankets under you. He wrapped one arm around you, and started rubbing small circles on the small of your back. 

He kissed the top of your head and lingered for a moment.

“Would you like me to read to you?”


End file.
